Jealousy and Hatred Of One Another's Flame
by White Drakim 13
Summary: Flame Princess' jealousy takes control of her, burning down the Candy Kingdom and its sweet citizens. Finn comes along to calm her down, and tells her to go home. But, once she goes home, she starts packing up to visit a certain someone, until a 'special' person comes by and offers her help. Will Flame Princess use her help for her dangerous journey, or will she go by herself?
1. Her Jealousy Becoming Calmer

Author's Notice:

COPY RIGHTS:

Adventure Time Names: Pendleton Ward {Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Flame Prince, Fionna, Cake, Princess Bubblegum, and possibly Prince GUmball and whoever else...}

Storyboard: Not my characters, my story.

Anything Else: ...enjoy it?

* * *

Smoking ruins of the Candy Kingdom was before the orange flaming girl that burned it down because of jealousy with Princess Bubblegum. At first, she couldn't believe it. That _jealousy_ took control of her deadly actions of her element.

_Jealous_. Of _Princess Bubblegum_.

Soon, she'll be controlled of her emotions, but that will never happen. Right?

Crumbles of sheetcake smoldering from the outrageous flames of heat was now black and hard, the towers' roof made of gingerbread still being eaten by Flame Princess' flames. Candy people were melted badly, and moaned for help everywhere, looking like melted zombies themselves. Stores and homes were black and blown away into heaps of ashes, the roofs crumbling into smaller pieces. Smoke smelling like burnt cake was high in the air, making the blue skies gray like dark silver.

She lifted up a foot, and put it down softly a few inches in front of herself, and did the same thing with her other foot, until she began to walk like a newborn through the flaming disaster to reach the melted bubblegum princess, who was surrounded by her banana guards, but was melted away into large, thick yellow puddles that smelled like burnt bananas. She walked up to the pink 18 year old, and the only thing she did was scream in front of the fire elemental.

Flame Princess cringed at the horrific sound, but deep inside, she loved the melody Princess Bubblegum gave, sounding like an angel playing a piano in her mind. She didn't want to show it..._yet_.

"Hello, Bubblegum." Flame Princess stated, her voice thick and heavy with venom of hatred. But her father would be proud of her. If he was here to see her...

{No, he's not dead. He's taking care of royal business...}

"What do you want with me?" she cried, looking around her frantically, but was no use because of her melted body.

"What _I_ want? I want you to leave Finn alone. I saw what you've been trying to do with him lately. You're trying to make him love you again, when he has his heart set on **_me_**!" she screamed, her flames growing brighter, which started to singe everything around her, even the princess. "You'll **_never_** get him, and I'll burn you until you're **_nothing_** but a pink puddle!" she said, her voice heaving with fatal hatred. Princess Bubblegum started to scream again, her voice ringing out into the fields all the way to Marceline's cave, who thought it was just a bat screeching like a little girl now.

Flame Princess slowly smirked, and raised a fist, which was surrounded by licks of fire.

"Please!" Bubblegum pleaded, "I'll leave him alone! Just let me **_live_**!" she screamed.

"**_Never_** in my life." she said, and was about to drop her fist to her face, until someone called her name.

"Flame Princess!" a voice called, sounding a bit distance, but was obviously close. She lowered her barrier of flames that dared to lick anyone's skin off, and saw Finn, who dropped his arms from his face. Jake was beside him, staring at Flame Princess with a look of horror and fear, and walked behind Finn, just to keep the distance between them.

"F-Finn?" Flame Princess said softly, cutting off her fire supply to let Finn in. She had a look of regret on her face, while Princess Bubblegum was on the burnt ground, almost a pink puddle, but only her upper part of the body remained.

At least for now.

"Flame Princess, what are you doing?" he questioned her, walking closer to them, while Jake shrunk and slid silently into Finn's backpack.

"Uh...Finn-" she started, but was cut off by Bubblegum.

"She burned down my kingdom," she said, her voice barely a whisper, but rose with each word, "...and my people and guards, and is trying to kill **_me_**!"

Finn just stared at PB with shock, and slowly lifted his head up to his fiery girlfriend of his, looks of pain, lost, and the worst one that broke through the shield of her heart, regret, shown on his eyes.

He shouldn't have dated her at _all_. He should've just listened to Jake about her being evil. He knew something like jealousy would take control of her, but he didn't expect anything like _this_ to happen at _all_.

"Flame Princess...why?" he said softly, his voice barely audible for any one of them to hear.

"Finn...she wanted you now. She wanted you to love her...when you love _me_." she said, dropping her arms, and her hair slowly softening to its natural attire.

"Emby..." his little nickname for her, and only _he_ was allowed to call her that, "...I understand, but that dosen't mean you have to barge in the Candy Kingdom and melt everything because she wants me to love her. You know that I love _you_. Right?" he said, lifting his arms up in a hugging gesture.

"You...l-love me?" she said, her cheeks becoming red.

"Yeah. I've _always_ have loved you. Didn't you notice that? The flowers, the candy, the flambits dancing for you...all of that was for you. Nobody else." he gave a smile, a smile so soft it melted through her heart, down to the pit of her head and stomach. It almost made her faint right there.

{Yes. I know they left PB, but, PB and I are very similar, for I always acted like her when I was little, and is the reason why I am crazy to this day, and still act like some of her... But, I want them to have a little bit of alone time. Ya know?}

"Finn...I...I..." she couldn't.

She can't form the words.

Glob, what was _wrong_ with her?

Her mouth couldn't speak the words her mind created, and her heart of an inferno wouldn't let them go.

**_They just_**_** wouldn't**._

_Why_ did she have to be created like this? Why Glob,**_ why_**?

She just wants someone to love her like she loves them, but her heart won't let her say what she wants to say to them.

If only her mother can explain it...if she explained it to her years ago...

Before her dumb-ass of a cousin killed her with water, then ice, and more water, which made her as blue as Ice King and Ice Queen.

Flame Prince of Aaa...

If only...if only she can kill him like he killed her mother. Why was _he even_ created into a prince as evil as her?

Once she was done with this, she was going to Aaa to have a talk with her cousin. If she could get there.

"Finn..." Flame Princess said, trying her best as to not studder, "I love you too. I really do, and I'm sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't be jealous of her..." she then hung her head low, fiery tears forming in her eyes.

"Emby, it's ok. I'm here to solve it..." he said, walking up to her, only stopping a few inches away.

She sniffled, wiping a lava tear away from her eye. "You are?" she slowly lifted up her head to see him slowly nod.

"Yeah. Just go ahead and go on home. I'll clean up." he smiled.

"Thank you, Finn...for everything."

"No problem." he then walked around her and bent down to PB, whispering to her that was only between the two.

She sighed, and started walking to her new home that Finn created for her with junk found around the Forest of Junk.

She then transformed into a line of fire to her inferno of a home, never looking back to the danger she had caused.

And then, to start packing up to pay a little visit to her cousin.


	2. Thoughts Of Love Leading To Torture

As Flame Princess made it to her home, she stood before the flaming sculpture made by her love, Finn.

It was a pile of junk all jumbled up together, the inside decorated like the living room of a house.

It stood a few feet away from a four-story drop into the lake below the cliff behind her, mountains surrounding the area. (theme from Burning Low) The grass moved ever so slightly in the cool wind, ruffling through Flame Princess' hair.

She slightly shuddered, and walked into her little home, for it was soon to be dark. She was warmed up by the hugs and kisses of the fire, and she couldn't help but smile.

**_Finn's_** hugs and kisses...

How she always loved the way he hugged her, always warming up her heart whenever she was in a sad mood. It _always_ warmed her up, but she would grow brighter...and hotter...

Which always ended up with Finn getting second-degree and first-degree burns, that would always scare her out of her wits, but was always healed back to normal by getting some rest and using a special ointment made by PB.

Princess Bubblegum...the princess that _made_ her jealous. The princess that was _so_ loyal and cheery with all of her citizens. She was probably creepy as the peppermint butler when he's not on his duties...heck, she might do the same thing when she's not on **_her_ **duties.

But it's Princess Bublegum...Princess _this_, Princess _that_...

If only **_her_** citizens were like_ that_, then she wouldn't be_ that_ much jealous.

And it's only the pink princess that she wants dead. _Once and for all_.

To get rid of that jealousy that sits in her heart and laughs at her when it takes control, blaming her afterwards.

But that's if she ever finds a way...

But jealousy took control of her like her father did when she never listen to a word he says about burning their enemies...or something like that. {flashback will happen soon...I think.}

She didn't remember, because she was too busy daydreaming about a prince that she would marry.

Finn. _**He**_ would be the one that she would marry.

The man of _her_ dreams, the man of _her_ heart and soul, the man who would _**cure**_ her...of her _evilness_.

To love and goodness, of happiness and sadness.

To help get through sadness, sickness, pain, deaths...to help her feel happy, wonderful, great, always make her smile, make her feel beautiful...

Then again, she wasn't sure if beauty takes a large toll in marriage. Isn't it about the man/woman you love with all of you heart, and has the same reaction to you?

Well, it's the same thing with Finn and Flame Princess. Right?

_Right?_

She dropped her smile, closed her eyes and sighed.

She'll think about it later once she has a talk with her cousin. And that's if she doesn't strangle him when she sees him.

And that's if his kingdom will take her in, and she highly doubts it.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, turning to her left to walk to her bed made by sticks of Fire Wood that didn't burn on touch.

She got on her knees on the side of the bed, and pulled out a beige suitcase, and hauled it to the top of her bed.

"It's time to see you again, cousin." she said with venom of pure hatred and agony, and went to her drawer behind her that was against the wall, and pulled out her clothes...and a bottle of ice and water that she kept for emergencies.

* * *

**In the Fire Kingdon of Aaa...**

It was the same kingdom as it is in Ooo...but different characters, if you know what I mean.

Flame Prince was in his room high above the throne room, sitting at his desk beside the window, daydreaming about his love, Fionna.

His room was a high room. Beside the coal-made desk, there was a bed two meters away from him, large enough to fit two of him and two of Fionna. Across from the bed was a large drawer and a large wardrobe made of Fire Wood. Beside the large wardrobe was a door that led out to the hallway and so on. Beside the bed was some items he got from his mother and her associates, who was kind enough to give him books and other teenage things that you guys get. {"Which I have no idea what they are, because I'm 13, and I only get books and a laptop, a phone and an Ipad. Because I'm a lovable child that does good in school...*bashes eyelashes* "Anyway, back to the story."} On the wall that's on the far side of the room (Flame Prince's left) was a large bookshelf that held the population of the kingdoms books. Which wasn't their books, because all of it belonged to him.

Ever since he was out of that glass dome from Prince Gumball, he's been reading books ever since then.

Which he really enjoyed, because it had always calmed him down.

Unlike his cousin, Flame Princess. He shuddered at the thoughts of her being in that glass dome, any unlovable prince coming up to her for them to marry, so they can have her power to their children, or torture her like he did with her mother.

_Her_ mother.

Ah, the screams she created. The pain that he ensued on her. The pleads of her being free...

That thought just made him smile and chuckle evilly like a villan.

Sadly, he _did_ feel bad himself, but he did what he wanted to do.

Get revenge for his father.

That little flame of a mother tortured his father because he wouldn't give her what she wanted. So, she grabbed some ice, and cut off one of his arms, and dipped him in Antarctic cold water, which froze him and turned him blue like Ice Queen's heart was. And so was Ice King's.

Then she pushed him, and he broke in blocks of his body, which she took to the Flame Dog Guard, Flambero, who nibbled and ate it all up like a kid with candy.

That was so wrong, so cruel, and creepy like Ice Queen writing a fanfiction about Fionna and Marshall Lee getting married, which got him a bit mad. But hey, a story's a story.

But, as long as he was away from those two crazy people who were desperate for a prince/princess, then tough luck.

They were just creepy as that peppermint maid at Gumball's Kingdom.

But, at least **_she's_** not desperate of anyone. She's only desperate for blood or flesh, whichever one she could find or get.

He only shuddered, rattling his still flame on his head.

He took a deep breath and let it out, pushing the chair that he was on out of the way, and walked over to the tall bookshelf. He glanced at the ones he could reach for now, and grabbed a dust book that was worn and ripped from years of use and nuclear bombs, and had diamonds and such on it.

"All right. Let's see what the Enchiridion has in storage for me." he said, and walked back to his desk and flipped to a page and started reading.

The pages didn't burn on touch, for it was coated with some kind of elixr that doesn't burn anything.

He's gotta thank his mom for getting this book for his birthday, for he really loved it.

And if he can understand what it is saying to do to become a hero...like the legendary Bella.

_**BELLA!**_

He just shrugged at the name that was pronounced out of nowhere and went back to reading.


	3. Cheating On The Opposite You, Are We?

Author's Note:

Ladies and gents...

I _**really**_ have no flippin' idea what I'm typing anymore, but this would be in Fionna and Cake's perspective, and that's all I can say. I don't have anymore ideas for this story, and if you have an idea for the next chapter or so, then let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Since my train of thoughts are _soooooo_ flippin focused on my new book that I got: _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter!_  
WHOOOOOOOOOO! *screams and jumps back to laptop/computer*

*clears throat* Anywho, have a merry Christmas.

Or, a day late Merry Christmas...

Ah, well. Bah, humbug. Just enjoy what I typed, 'k?

:)

* * *

A cool breeze drove through the bright green grass, bending them ever so slightly. The sun was out, giving the land a little warmth of the day. Whisky, puffy pink clouds could be seen in the sky, being pushed by the cool, soft breeze of the winds. Candy mountains were seen in the background, a bright pink and light brown to the naked eye.

There was a 15-year-old girl walking with her cat/sister named Cake. The girl, Fionna, wore a yellow sweater, wearing her fancy adventurous blue skort with knee-high socks with two blue stripes at the top, and a pair of Mary Jane shoes, her bunny hat snuggled around her peachy face. Cake, who was a coffee-spotted cat, walked beside her baby girl/baby sister, you could say, daydreaming about her handsome black stallion/horse, Lord Monochromicorn.

The grass felt like soft carpeting underneath their feet, which made them feel like they were walking on the clouds high above the grounds.

As Fionna and Cake walked through the Grasslands of Aaa, Cake couldn't help but ask the beautiful hero a question.

"Hey Fi?" Cake asked, poking her in the leg. Fionna looked down and smiled.

"Yeah Cake?" she said in her happy tone of a voice, her sky blue eyes sparkling with wonder and happiness.

"What do you like...you know...about Flame Prince?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Fionna couldn't help but blush at that, her cheeks a bright red and turning her face away to think for a moment.

"Uhm...well, the same things like you see in Monochromicorn," she asked, turning back to the coffee-spotted feline and gave a small smile. Cake couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"Baby, what I see in Mono is between me and him, but what I _can_ tell you is that we both know that we're gonna have a wonderful future for our kids..." she said, and cracked a wide smile, looking down to rub her flat belly.

Fionna couldn't help but chuckle, and kept on walking, Cake beside her.

"Hey Cake?" Fionna asked, her face dropping from happiness to...blankness.

"Yeah?" Cake looked up at Fionna.

"...why do you like Mono? I mean, he's Gumball's stallion. But...dosen't that mean I have to...you know..._date_ Gumball?" she turned to the feline for an answer.

Cake only stared at her, and sighed.

"Fi, the reason why I like Mono is because of the way he is. And no, you don't date Gumball because I'm dating Mono." she said, closing her eyes to imagine the long, black, quiet, muscular stallion.

"So...you like him because he's _hot_?" Fionna asked, putting a finger to her mouth.

Cake only laughed, and opened her eyes.

"No, baby. I like him because of the way he is with himself. Quiet, strong, his actions..._all_ that man stuff." Cake said, and gave a smile.

Fionna nodded in response, and turned away from the feline, dropping her finger away from her mouth.

"Cake?" Fionna asked, not turning to the feline.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...that...Finn has a _crush_ on me?"

{White(moi): OH, GLOB, DRAMA BOMB! :O}

Cake suddenly looked up at the heroine, but she only had a blank expression on her face, as if she didn't say anything about Ooo's handsome hero at all.

"What...what do you _mean_, sugar?" Cake asked in a soft voice, her eyes never leaving Fionna's peachy, round face.

"I _really_ don't know. Sometimes...when he comes over with Jake, we would sneak off sometimes to...have some time to tell each other about our adventures. Or go stargazing...or...or other things like that..."

Cake only nodded, waiting for her girl to go on.

"But...there was this _one_ time..."

*FLASHBACK TIME*

_It was a cool night, the stars out, a small crescent moon high in the dark purple sky. The forest was quiet of all activities, except for crickets doing their daily...or, um...nightly thing. Party Pattie and the other bears that know how to get their groove on was taking a break from all the dancing, back in their old habitats and sleeping the night away as if it was a regular day from work._

_Fionna and Finn were alone in the forest, wearing their same clothes they always wore, their green packs off their backs and sitting on a nearby tree. They were sitting at the edge of a large, still pond that showed the reflection of the night sky and showed Fionna sighing._

_"Finn..." she said, her voice low, and slowly turned to look at the handsome hero with sky blue eyes sparkling like light blue sapphires when light touched them._

_"Yeah, Fionna?" Finn said, and turned to the beautiful, curvy heroine, his eyes blue as the oceans, his eyes bright as blue jewels._

_"How's Flame Princess?" she asked, and gave a tiny smile._

_Finn chuckled, and turned to the sky._

_"She's ok, you could say. But, if you're wondering, we're doing good so far. We're up to Tier 4 now." and he sighed, a dreamy sigh, to be exact, and closed his eyes._

_Fionna nodded, and turned to stare at the pond._

_"How's it going with you and Flame Prince?" Finn asked, turning to the heroine._

_She shrugged. "All right, I guess. Not doing too much, since me and Cake are always going on adventures, like, **every other day**...but, on a Tier level, I would say..." a slapped look of confusement was marked on her face, and she stuck her tongue out, thinking for a moment._

_"Tier...what?"_

_"Tier...2...?" she said, confused._

_Finn couldn't help but laugh, lifting his hand up to pat Fionna on the shoulder._

_"It's alright Fionna. You don't have to tell me **everything** about you and Flame Prince. Isn't that what Cake is here for?" he gave her a wide smile._

_Fionna looked up at him, and smiled. "Yeah! But..." her smile then faded away, "...she's too busy hanging out with Lord Monochromicorn...preparing theirselves for the wedding in the next few weeks." she then sighed._

_Finn only nodded in response, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her a bit closer to him, which made her look up at him._

_"Fionna, isn't that why you have me? So we can talk to each other? I mean, we do have similar problems in our lands, since they are like the opposite gender of each other..." he smiled at the heroine, which made her smile back at the hero._

_"Finn, for some dumb odd reason, you always know what to say." she said, and leaned forward to give Finn a sideways hug, which Finn promptly gave back._

_They stayed in that position for a few minutes, and backed away from each other to look in each other's eyes, light blue against dark blue._

_"Fionna..." Finn said, and stared at her, his eyes slowly closing..._

*Sorry, but... END OF FLASHBACK*

"Wait. You two kissed?!" Cake said, her tail fluffed out into a long puff.

"Well, what was I suppose to do, Cake?! You was with Lord Monochromicorn and you couldn't talk to me or tell me a few things when I wanted you to!" Fionna snapped, and turned to Cake, her cheeks a light shade of red. "I asked you for help, but you didn't give me any! And now, Flame Prince will hate me for it because I cheated on him behind his back because of _me_! How was I suppose to push Finn away when he's my best friend?! Huh, Cake? **_HUH?!_**" Fionna screamed, grabbing her bunny ears and pulling them down to cover her vision, her eyes watering with fresh, salty tears. She then stormed off, walking wherever her feet would take her, until she bumped into something.

She landed on her butt, but the grass was kind enough to soften her landing. Her ears lifted up to their original position, and looked up to see Flame Prince staring down at her with hatred, shock, and regret, his hands by his sides and an eyebrow raised as high as it can go.

"Flame Prince!" she exclaimed.

"Fionna." Flame Prince said, his voice neutral...and somewhat calm.

Fionna gulped deeply, and got up, wiping the bits of grass of her skort, and looked at him, worry stamped all over her face.

"Uh..." she started, but Flame Prince just stared at her.

"So...you cheated on me with the opposite of yourself, Fi? Never thought a heroine like you could do _that_..." he said, and closed his eyes to shrug, and crossed his arms across his chest.

Fionna stuttered, but closed her mouth, since she was gaping like a fish on fresh earth in the air we breathe.

"Fionna...I think we should stop seeing each other...for...a while, you know?" he said, opening his eyes and looking into her light blue eyes, his orange irises showing regret and hate.

"...No, Flame Prince..." Fionna said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'll see you later, all right Fionna?" and within a few seconds, he turned and disappeared into a line of orange flames to go back to his kingdom of fire, a small tear running down her face, leaving the crying Fionna and her soothing feline behind...

Author's Note:

Comment if you like...just feeling a bit depressed, like Flame Prince...


	4. Author's Note That'll Go In Flames Soon

Ladies and Gents of FanFiction...

THIS IS IMPORTANT AS BLOOP GIVING BIRTH TO WILLIAM HENDERSON (whoever that is, I just created some random name...) ON A COLD WINTER NIGHT.

We all know that tomorrow is New Year's day, and I wanna say, Happy new year.

Bloopy-Bloop BLOOP BLOOP.

But, after that day, it's time for us to go back to school, my brother and I.

Where I suffer through Civics, but enjoy Science, but also give pain to Language Arts and Geometry...

AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH...

WHY MUST WE SUFFER LIKE THIS? WHY DID YOU LET THAT PERSON CREATE SCHOOL GLOB WHEN A QUARTER AND HALF OF THE WORLD HATES IT? WHY?!

Which means, that I will be able to type only on Friday Nights and on Saturdays, so I won't be able to type much until Presidents' day (WHOOO, ABRAHAM LINCOLN, THAT'S DA ONLY PREZ I"MMA CELEBRATE! *clears throat* As I was saying...) and/or Spring Break, which will be a while. After that, I have summer break, which I will possibly have more stories by then, perhaps. And all the time I need to type before 9th grade starts for me in the fall...

What I'm trying to say, is that, I won't be able to type more chapters because of school and grades and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

So, sorry folks. I'll be back soon, and the PM messages will have to wait a bit.

Read my stories and leave a message if you like, and I'll get back to you guys sometimes this weekend, I hope...

Peace, my reviewers.

-White D.

Everyone: BYE!


	5. I'm Sorry, What Was That?

Author's Note:

I know, I know, and I'm sorry, peeps. Didn't meant to disappear for so long...I was too busy working on Finn Mertens and Will You Take Me...

*deep breath* So...I have decided to do a quick chapter of this before I start on benchmark on monday, or well, sometime soon, since the system had technical difficulties {YESSSS!}, and going over my friend's house this weekend for a sleepover...

Which was so fucking funny and fun!

:p

So...um...enjoy it while you can!

P.S. Those of you for Adventure Time, I believe you have heard the rumors for Bad Little Boy. And because of BossKing109 telling me-

And I'm not blaming him!

-...let's just say ever since I looked it up on YouTube, I have been jittery at school all day yesterday (1/24/13) and I almost died happy when I heard Donald Grevor's voice. (not sure about the last name... :/) So, check it out if you like.

Don't take it from me.

* * *

As Finn and the others cleaned up the rest of the kingdom and molded it back into place with the help of Jake, Lady, Marceline, and Ice King, everything was back to its natural pose, except for the melted candy people.

With the help of Ice King's ice powers, and melted it down into water, they shaped them with candy garbage, and looked good as new, along with PB, who was sculpted with her lower body as best as Marceline could manage.

Soon, everything was back to normal as if nothing ever happened here. Finn wiped the sweat from his brow, and turned to Jake, who turned and stared at Finn with a weird look.

"What?" Finn said, staring at Jake with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did FP destroy this kingdom?" he questioned.

Finn shrugged. "PB said something about her being jealous...and PB wants me back now."

Jake stared at him in surprise. "Wait. PB _wants_ you now? She's a little late...dosen't she know?" he asked, and started elbowing Finn. "This time _you _can turn _her_ down! Let her feel the licks of Rejection!" Jake exclaimed.

Finn only sighed and closed his eyes.

Some people just may never catch on. Like Jake, for example...

"No Jake. I won't do that. It just doesn't seem right to a princess like Bubblegum..." Finn stated while opening his eyes, looking at the pink princess who was talking to a little blue gumdrop boy.

Jake gave him an abandoned look. "Oh..." Jake said, looking down at the ground and kicking a piece of green wrapping off the ground, which then flew up in the air to glide away with the wind. "Never mind then..."

Finn gave a weak smile and started walking to Princess Bubblegum, Jake soon plugging behind with a glum face.

As PB finished talking to the gumdrop who ran off somewhere, she straightened up and gave a sigh, looking over her kingdom with a smile.

"Seems good as new!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

Finn soon walked up to PB, and tapped her on her shoulder. PB grunted and turned to face Finn, who was only up to her chest area. {No, not _there_! A little higher...}

"Oh. Hey, Finn and Jake." she said, and gave them a smile.

Finn nodded while Jake looked up at her and gave her a small wave.

"Jake? Are you ok?" PB asked with a frown.

Jake nodded slowly. "I was just...thinking of Lady...I'm just glad she's safe, along with the Unippies..." Jake sighed. "I'll catch up with you later, Finn. I'm gonna check on Lady..." after that, Jake stretched his leg over the houses and other candy things, and disappeared into the distance.

PB only gave a confused look, but turned to Finn.

"So...uh, Princess...any more help you need?" Finn asked, looking up at the pink princess in the face.

"...hrmm...no, not really. But thank you, Finn." PB lifted a hand to pat him on his head.

"No problem, Princess." Finn said, and smiled.

"...now that I think about it, there _is_ one thing you could do..."

"Anything for you, Princess Bubblegum." Finn stated, and chuckled.

"Very well. Come with me, then." PB stated, and walked off to her newly built kingdom that had Ice King floating around it like a kid with a pile of candy, screaming to the sky that he was going to be King of the land one day.

* * *

With Flame Princess...

* * *

As she packed up her stuff and weapons, she walked out of her home and took a deep breath.

It was still daytime, but, somewhat around two in the afternoon, she guessed. Well, she didn't know what time it was. She wasn't the kind of person who kept up with time like everyone else does.

Or _do_ they?

She shrugged and let it all out from her mouth, her face with a determined look.

It's time.

She gritted her teeth and began to walk, until an unexpected voice spoke out to her.

"Hey." it said, and it sounded...very close.

Flame Princess gasped and spun around so quickly, it made the person slightly hiss and back up from her.

"Whoa. Cool your jets of fire down, FP." it said, holding up their arms that had long yellow gloves on them. The person wore a large sunhat over her head, sporting a pair of black jeans, blue converses and a red shirt that was under a blue jacket.

Oh. It was _her_.

"Marceline? What the _hell_ do you _want_ from me?" Flame Princess growled, her flames a bit brighter than before.

"If you can lower the lights down before I die, then I can explain for you." Marceline said, pulling her hat down to shield her face.

Flame Princess scoffed and dropped her suitcase that thumped softly to the ground, and crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head away from the Vampire Queen.

"Explain now. I'm busy doing something." she said in a monotoned voice.

"Oh, yeah. You're busy alright. You're busy getting Finn to love you and killing your evil cousin. Flame Prince of Aaa, was it?"

Flame Princess suddenly turned to Marceline, who gave a smile at the fiery girl.

"Y-you don't k-k-know _anything_!" she shrieked, fireballs soon forming in her hands.

"_Me-me-me-anything-me-me-me_!" Marceline mimicked in a high-pitched voice, using her hand as a puppet and gave a laugh. "Yeah, right! Superior hearing, FP." Marceline stared at her with a smirk, pointing to her ears.

_**"SHUT UP!"**_ she roared, her flames growing brighter.

"Hey. I came here because your Finny boy wanted me to check on you. Now, I can help you kill your cousin of yours, or, you'll die once you step foot on his land. Believe me, Marshall told me _everything_ about Flame Prince, and he's not joking. Or I can leave." Marcelione stated, poking FP in the shoulder.

"..." Flame Princess lowered her defense and looked down at the ground with a defeated look.

"Now, Flame Prince has guards everywhere, and it's like 24/7. Marshall and I have a plan and you may not like it, but we're gonna need a bit more defense, and we'll need Marshall Lee. He's the one that knows about the place."

"...very well then, you...your_** Majesty**_." Flame Princess scowled, looking up at Marceline with a glimmer of hope and somewhat hatred.

Marceline only gave a small snicker and lifted her feet up to float upwards.

"So, am I taking that as a yes, or a no?" Marceline questioned her.

"...yes..." Flame Princess mumbled, darting her eyes to the right, avoiding contact with the vampire.

"I'm sorry. what was that? I couldn't hear you." Marceline said, cupping her ear with her hand.

"I said 'yes'." Flame Princess spoke a bit louder, her eyebrows going in a annoyed gesture.

**"What?!"** the vampire screamed.

"I said yes, Glob _damn_ it!" Flame Princess screamed, making the vampire's ear ring like a bell.

"Didn't your parents teach oyu about language, Princess?" the vampire asked with raised eyebrows.

"...shut up, Marceline..." Flame Princess growled, crossing her arms across her chest again.

"Alright. Now, leave your suitcase and let's go."

"But what about-" Flame Princess started, dropping her arms and turning to the Vampire Queen.

"Ah-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" Marceline said, taking her gloved hand and covering FP's mouth with it. "We don't need all of that. Marshall got it covered. Now, let's go, Emby. He won't wither out just by sitting there." she said, and grabbed FP by the forearms and lifted her up off the ground.

"_**AH!**_ _Marceline_!" FP screamed, gripping the gloves Marceline wore.

"Hey! You take off my gloves and I get burned, I'm dropping you." Marceline stated once she got to a certain height, which was only three meters, and began to fly westward, away from the Candy Kingdom and Ice Kingdom, where her fellow friend Simon stayed at.

Or, no longer one, since he had put on the crown...

"Where are we going?" FP questioned, looking down below her to see patches of grass and thorns as they flew by.

"To my secret portal. To the land of Aaa..." Marceline stated, and went up to a part of the mountains and landed. "We're here." she said.


	6. Statement From The Author

Author's Notice:

*sighs*

This is not an extra chapter, if that's what you're thinking.

I have some news to tell, or rather, _say_, to you guys.

1- I may be off of the stories for a while, because I have Typer's Block, and I wanna watch Abraham Lincoln (What? He's **my** favorite president, _and_ my favorite person, apart from the others I've listed somewhere else) for President's day before Bad Little Boy comes on. ***fangirl squeal***

2- I have a field trip coming up on Tuesday after Prez's Day, and then I have to come up with the fees for the end of the school year and the field trip to Washington D.C. and Busch Gardens before March 28. And that's over a $100 I have to give in... *annoyed groan*

3- I'm starting on a different story, Sonic the Hedgehog or Kirby, and I want to because...well, I like Sonic, but it's only to get on my brother's nerves. :p

4- I mean, this is **5** stories I gotta keep up with. When I'm writing...ah, hold on. *counts fingers* About 4 or whatever more that I started recently. I alternate a lot, so...meh. But I do thank the comments, though. And I will continue them.

5- ...I'm sorry, but I got an interest in science lately, because it's my favorite subject, playas. And the classmates are killing me in it because of their behavior, which doesn't get anything done! :(

And our conversations at lunch with my friends are becoming more awkward and scarier by the day. *shivers*

6- I'm trying to get my relationship with my..._friend_...to work again, and have to comfort him every once a while... :( I really do feel bad for him, but I'm trying really hard to mend his heart and soul together with the needle of hope as best as I can.

7- ...My Civics teacher is driving me crazy with the studying he wants me to do. I really don't study, because then I'll forget everything as fast as lightning, which screws me up more. SO..._that's_ gonna be a problem. Besides, I'm **never** good at governmental issues. Especially when I'm in Virginia with its confusing taxes...

8- ...I'm figuring out if I should **REALLY** join the JROTC, or leave on with my life. My family is poor, and we don't have insurance yet...so...I think I might...

9- High school scheduling. Which is **done**.

10- I'm making robots in Tech Ed. So I may make a model or two with K'Nex pieces...

11- Trying my _**very**_ hardest to not kill a classmate that is _driving me **nuts**_...

12- Trying my best to not get killed by Mom when I annoy her. :D I _**LUV**_ HER!

13- My ear is driving me _nuts_, and it's **killin' me**! :l *twitches eye*

14- Pulling my geometry grade of a B- to an A...or somewhere along there.

15- Trying to straighten everything up and looking and discussing about my career as an astronomer. :)

16- Researching a bunch of junk that I really don't even** have** a reason for. (like, what is death, werewolves, dark angel, Abraham Lincoln, Henry Sturges, Liam Gallagher, Noel Gallagher, Queen Victoria, King Henry, vampires, etc.)

17- Figuring out how I'm going to get more candy corn... :l I'm getting very irritated now...

18- ...did I mention about the relationship problem?

19- Figuring out what am I going to do for high-school...

20- Well, it's a lot of things, but I think that's everything.

21- It's the same author's note for all the stories, in case some of you noticed. Which is what I did for last time. u-u

22- Now. Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flame will be the last story I ever think of, and I may stop working on that. I don't even know how or why I came up with it, but I wanted Flame Princess, so...meep. But, it's going to be a while for that one.

23- Will You Take Me? is the recent one, so..._that'll_ take a break. And I've decided...that it won't be a sequel. It will be in one big book. Or file. Or notepad. Or _whatever_ you want to call it.

24- One By One, The Stripes Go On ...meh. I dunno, but that may _also_ take a break. And I thank BossKing for reviewing it, although the last chapter was a bit weird and creepy, since I added Doctor Who in it. (reminds me, I must watch the science fiction show!) But I **might** work on it. And the Lich will be in it soon...

25- Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter may have to wait, since I'm _really_ narrative on it. In a way. But it'll continue.

26- Troubling Truths Or Devastating Dares, that will be worked on. You'll see. By the by, I'm running out of Truth or Dares for that. :i

27- Rex's Nightmare is completed, so I'm not worried about that.

28- During Spring Break is the time I should have ideas for _all_ of the stories, but I won't type on that Friday, nor Saturday and possibly Sunday, since I will be with a friend, who is going to help me pick out a prom dress, since she said that she was going to drag me out of the house if I don't go. **SO**...I'll be shopping during that week, I suppose.

29- Also, I will be busy dealing with my friend's life, since it's complicated for him and I...so that's another reason why. *sad face*

30- I'll still be busy with PMs, but only for a little while. So...about two or so more weeks and I'll have to stop with the PMs. (Sorry BossKing109, Fiolee1000 and TNBCCrazed)

31- I think we know about everything, so...uh, yeah. During the summer is when I'll continue. But until then, the stories will be on a pitstop.

32- Peeps, do forgive me, but I'm going to be busy for a while. So...eh. But, bye!

P.S.- If you want to talk, you can PM me. Until then, my Peeps!

-Werner Von Braun {I like the name, ok?}


	7. A Simple Notice

Author's Note:

Hello mah peeps. *sad sigh*

Ugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated in _so_ long.

And that message on Truth Or Dare. I don't know what happened there. I was just upset that day and...well, whatever. But, I'm sorry. Nothing dangerous should happen like that again. Promise.

I know, you guys must hate me, and you have _every_ right to be.

There are many reasons as of why. But, I may not be responding until next month, which is June.

Or, well, a few weeks after June starts. Probably after school is finally over.

**One**, I'm _very_ tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Probably 2-5 hours per day. And once I sleep late on Saturday or Sunday, I get yelled at by my parents of me sleeping late.

**Two**, I have to start studying for my SOLs. And I think I will _totally_ fail Civics. I suck at Civics. A C-. A flippin' C-.

._.''

I got a B+ in science, a B in math, and a A in language arts. I do, oh, **_so_** wonderful in Science. And Language Arts (of course I do, I type a lot! - ).

**Three**, I got a _whole_ bunch of orders for people in my school. (Those that have a Facebook, look up **selectablesweets** on Facebook! Like my Mom's status of her delicious sweets! :D)

**Four**...apparently, I'm going to the 8th grade masquerade dance. It feels like I'm forced to go. :l I_ hate_ dances. And I _**HATE**_ dresses.

**Five**, I won't type this weekend because I'm going dress shopping, and I'm bringing my two best friends with me. And my mom. :/ This should be a fun experience.

**Six**, we don't have our laptop anymore. It died. Laurel's dad, an awesome technician of some sort, said it had more viruses than any other laptop he had ever seen. Meaning, it got REALLY sick. It had a terrible flu. It lived the last ten minutes choking 'Why? Why did you do this to me?!'

_Boom_. It's dead.

Now. Uh...*sighs* ...we're gonna find a laptop for _**ME**_ to use. Since my brother is hogging the computer. So. I'm stuck with dad's laptop, which_ I_ am _now_ hogging. :p\

**Seven**, I have 8th grade things to do. We have ice cream truck day, Busch Gardens' day, Graduation Ceremony day (I hope Mom doesn't scream at me... T-T), Field Day, which is the day of the masquerade dance, but it's later during the evening, and some other things.

**Eight**, I'm starting to get _really_ busy now. And I _may_ have to start studying. If I feel like it. But, I will, to pass my Civics and Economics SOL. I hope.

I failed **miserably** on my post-test.

Pre-test: 83. (B-)

Post-test: 60-68. (F)

...lets you know I'm **_horrible_**. At Civics. It's been 5 years since I last learned about the government!

And then you have 6th and 7th grade stuff _**IN**_ those SOLs! How am I going to remember all of _**THAT**_!?

...*sighs*.

...**Nine**, my Dad's birthday is next weekend (May 5). And I have nothing to give him. But I might find something at the mall when we go shopping.

**Ten**, I'm now on Skype a lot, since every time I send a PM on my ipad, which is glitching like crazy, it becomes all jumbled up and repeats some words.

Which _**SUCKS **__**BALLS.**_

Like Civics are to me.

**Eleven**, I won't be able to respond to some PMs.

You can find me on Instagram (blazyghosthorror290), Skype (Strawberry Varanaco, or redblazecatgirl29) or you can email me on Gmail (blazingghost275 at Gmail)

Other than that, my Mom finished writing her second book, which she needed my help on. But, it's done. I think. Ah well. I'll give more details later.

And she says to check out the pictures on her Facebook. **PLEASE** DO! SUPPORT US! WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ HELP!

Go on Facebook and find **selectablesweets** on Facebook!

WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ SUPPORT! TELL EVERYONE_ YOU_ KNOW! And like the pictures, too, while you're at it.

You can make an order, if you like. If you're in Virginia. If you live in some other state and would like an order, then you have to talk to the Cook/Baker, my mom, aka, Tracy.

If you don't want to make an order to her, you can talk to me about it. I'm the order person; people usually come to me to make orders, while Mom makes them.

I would help her out when she needs it.

Anywho. I can't really type much anymore on fanfiction. I type other random stories that seem to have no ending to it on the school computers. .-.

So, I have a** HUGE** Writer's Block, and Mom got me more books.

Another reason why I can't type. So much vampires to read about...*drools* So lovely, dangerous and mysterious...

Ew. Why would I drool over Edward Cullen? I would do that to make him _drown_!

**ANYWAY**, I can't also type because I have no more ideas. And I may delete _Unbreakable Mind, Shattered Heart, Wounded Soul_...

It's starting to get flames for it. So, might as well delete it. Also, I don't think it's_ that_ good anymore. *sighs* I might have to make a different one. Similar, but won't have Shawn in it.

Haters.

Now, I _will_ continue truth and dare. But, I'm going to need more scenes, dares and truths. And ATV145, you have the last slot for OCs.

Also, I _will_ definitely continue _Will You Take Me_. It's just that, I need the climax of the chapter(s), and figure out what happens once the bombs are dropped off...after the war begins. (read it if you don't know what I'm talking about)

_One By One, The Stripes Go On_,** will** be continued soon. Once I figure out the rest. If anyone is willing to give me some ideas for that story, along with _Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flames_ and possibly _Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter_, then I really appreciate it. :3

I would love some of your ideas, peeps. If you have one, you can share it with me. I'll approve or disapprove of it. :) But, I would like some of your opinions if you have any.

Until then, keep on reviewing my stories, and I shall see you all in June!

I hope.

Until then, I will be on Skype, Gmail and Instagram until I start typing again.

P.S. Of course, this always goes to all of my stories. In case all of you guys wonders.

So...uh...bye!

-Werner Von Braun.

Say bye, guys!

Everyone: BYE! See you all soon!

Until then, my friends!

Check out **selectablesweets** on Facebook!


End file.
